Not your normal evening
by Black.bloodied.rose
Summary: Well what did I expect if he asked me out drinking? And what would happen after? The story of two dates gone wrong… then right again. France X England and Prussia X Austria. Lemon, language and smexy times will ensue.
1. Were are we going?

Hello there,

Recently my computer crashed and I lost **everything. **All that wonderful Fanfiction, almost 600 pages of sexy times!So there is the reason I haven't uploaded anything on any of my other story _'First you then what'_. I've also been working super hard on my newest novel that I think I will be publishing very soon. YEAH! Four years of work are paying off! I will try to get back to those other wonderful stories A.S.A.P.

Okay. Back to the story at hand.

**WARNINGS**:

BoyXBoy, homosexuality or whatever you want to call it

Coarse and vulgar language (AKA Romano's mouth)

Smexy times

Don't like? Don't read.

**Main Pairings:**

France X England

Prussia X Austria

**Implied:**

Germany X N. Italy

Spain X S. Italy

England X America

_And implied crosses between listed pairs. _

I do not own Hetalia.

Thank you to my darling Anonosity, my Prussia, who got me back on track and for editing my writing and

keeping me positive through these times. ~Love you darling~

Please excuse my grammar.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**We're going where?**

"Why are you in my room anyway?" The bottle-green-eyed man asked quietly as he pulled a pair of jeans out of the drawer and reached for a t-shirt that was covered in the scrawl of some obscure English boy band.

"I was bored." The Frenchman answered casually in his accented drawl as he lent back against the head board and gazed at the smaller nation. It had been a long time since he'd seen Arthur neither drunk nor angry at him. The English man slipped his sports jacket off and dropped into the chair by his bedroom door and his head fell into his hands. "Hard day mon cher?"

"You have no idea." The Brit replied with a sigh.

"Do you want to go out for a drink?"

"Absolutely not. Last time I did that I woke up next to Alfred." Francis's eyes widened.

"Really? I didn't hear about that?"

"You wouldn't have, you damned frog." The Englishman stood and headed for the adjoining bathroom. "I'm planning on having a quiet evening at home tonight, a good movie and a good sleep."

"What a shame that isn't going to happen." Arthur froze in the doorway then turned back to the man lounging on his bed.

"Pardon?"

"We're going out."

"We're going out?"

"Oui." The Frenchman pulled himself to his feet. "It just so happens we're meeting the others downtown."

"The others?"

"Gilbert, Antonio, Ludwig, Alfred and whoever else they manage to seduce or bring along." Arthur's eyes closed for a long moment.

"I just said I was staying home tonight Francis."

"But your plans have changed, haven't they?" Francis began to walk slowly towards him and the Englishman backed up, his eyes never leaving the Frenchman's deep blue ones.

"I want to stay here."

"Here specifically?" his lips twitched into an alluring smile as he caught the man's wrist. "Because I can think of _plenty_ of things we can do in this room." Arthur snatched his arm away and glared at the man.

"Listen, I'll go out, but only until ten. hen I want to be back on my door step. _Alone_. Without you. Get it?" Francis beamed and stepped back.

"I knew you'd see my logic." The smaller man could do nothing but shake his head. And within ten minutes he was seated next to Francis in his car on the way to meeting the others.

"So why are you taking me? You know I'm a horrible drunk. Couldn't you have taken Mathew or someone?"

"Well to be honest I'm not expecting you to get drunk. But to answer your other question I like being with you, you're beautiful and amusing." He glanced over at the man next to him. "Besides you never disappoint me after we have a few drinks." That got a reaction from the blond.

"Well _excuse me_." He muttered crossing his arms and looking rather put off. "I didn't realize you though me but a cheap ho." Francis laughed.

"A prostitute? Non, non mon cher. More like a stunning companion."

"Well that's not what you just said." The Englishman huffed and a hand slid from the steering wheel to his leg and patted him in a comforting manor.

"It's not what I meant, I promise." Arthur sighed and turned to look out the window at the flashing lights that passed in a blur of color standing out in the night. The frog was sweet in his own way.

"Take your dirty hand off of me you bloody git."

* * *

><p>"I'm not leaving!" Gilbert grabbed the Austrian's hand and reefed him off of where he's fixed himself to the door jam and out into the night.<p>

"Just shut up will you, you'll enjoy yourself."

"I will not, I never do when you say that." he pulled himself away and glared at the red eyed man. "Where are you even taking me?"

"We're meeting the guys at the bar, now stop being a pansy."

"I am not a pansy."

"Prove it…pansy." Roderich's violet eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. Gilbert stepped past him and closed and locked the door much to the Austrian's protest.

"Seriously, go home. You've got to have some beer there. Or here even, I know I have some in the cellar, just stop this rubbish. Or go without me, it's not like I enjoy being pulled around."

"Come on, loosen up. You always seem there's a pole up your ass."

"You are impossible and cut the language if you please." He reached up and rubbed his temples "I've got a headache, can't you just leave me alone tonight?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes at the man standing before him in the dark. "What can I do to convince you to come along?"

"Absolutely nothing, now go away. Leave me alone and enjoy yourself Gilbert, I'm sure you'll have more fun without me." Suddenly he was being pushed back, and there was a thud as he was slammed into the door. "G-Gilbert!" fingers cupped his chin and he was forced to look into the Prussian's ruby eyes.

"Why don't you like me?" there was a mournful tone to the Prussian's now quiet voice as he moved forwards so there was a leg between the Austrian's. He struggled but the silverette was much stronger than the smaller Austrian. "You never want to have anything to do with me." His other hand slipped up to the brunette's thigh.

"Gilbert let me go."

"You don't sound serious about that." He moved closer and the Austrian tried to tip his head farther away but there was the door behind him.

"Okay… alright, I'll go. Just please get away from me." The Prussian stepped back and gave the blushing nation his best leer as his fingers slid down his leg.

"Right, we should save that for later." The Austrian sighed in exasperation but let the young man take his hand and lead him towards the waiting car. "We'll have to hurry now or we'll be late. Mein gott, you are such a pain Roddy." The Austrian tried to hit him but he dodged it with a laugh. "I like it when I get you angry, you're so much less of an aristocratic bastard."

_Stupid Prussian_

* * *

><p>Mwahahah!~ My latest creation! This one's going to be shorter but I'll try to get a ton of writing done this summer!<p>

Please tell me what you think of it by commenting; please be kind! And perhaps give me your opinion on what my next story should be about. I want to do an Austria X Spain but no decent plots come to mind. Got any ideas? Really, tell me your wonderful ideas. Yes, you. Tell me. No! Don't go to the next magnificent chapter! Tell me what you think!~

Hahahah! I'm a bit of a spaz when I haven't slept for two days. Danke~


	2. I'm not drinking that

Hey, nice to see you again.

Okay! Chapter Two! Yeah! I'm not going to lie to you, as I said in my note in the previous chapter, if you read it, electronics hate me. And guess what? My new computer crashed last week. Yeah, I know. So here is my second try at chapter two, hope you enjoy it and my new _new_ computer doesn't give up the ghost on me too quick.

Again:

**WARNINGS**:

BoyXBoy, homosexuality or whatever you want to call it

Coarse and vulgar language (AKA Romano's mouth)

Smexy times

Don't like? Don't read.

**Main Pairings:**

France X England

Prussia X Austria

**Implied:**

Germany X N. Italy

Spain X

England X America

_And implied crosses between listed pairs. _

I do not own Hetalia… you would know if I did. **XP**

Thanks to Anonsity for trying to show me how to edit, I never do learn do I?

Please excuse my horrid grammar, this is all written quickly and I'm not used to the keyboard!~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**I am not drinking that.**

That night Alfred seemed to be in the mood to drink.

"Arthur! Francis! Fancy seeing you here." The blond cried, tipping over the practically empty keg he must have drank himself as he jumped up to high-five the Frenchman over England's head.

"Alfred, how are you?"

"I am hot." He cried with a hoot. Okay, so he was drunk.

Italy let out a trill of laughter from across the table and sank onto Ludwig's shoulder as the American answered. It was obvious he was absolutely wasted. And what time was it? Nine o' clock at the latest? England shuddered; Italy didn't seem like the type to get drunk. Then again, stranger things had happened with this crowd. Seriously, he'd seen Sweden get up on the table and using the bartender's … that's a story for another time.

"Have Gilbert and Antonio arrived yet?" Francis asked as he waved the bartender over. He brought over three more mugs, one was placed before England and he swallowed hard, he was not going to get drunk tonight but one drink couldn't hurt.

"Not yet, Antonio called saying Lovi wouldn't leave his room, but my guess is they'll be here soon!" Francis took a swig of the beer and slung his arm around Arthur who immediately jumped and shrugged the arm off.

"Well that's good. I haven't seen my dear boys in days."

"Actually you saw me yesterday Francis, but I understand it can seem like ages when you're not basking in my awesome glow." Can you guess who it is? Gilbert sauntered in with his distinctive stride, dragging a very put off Austrian behind him that could easily have been digging his heels in. "Sorry I wasn't here earlier but the Pansy was in a bad mood."

"I'm not a…" Roderich was cut off as the albino forced him into the chair next to Francis and a mug was clunked in front of him. He looked shocked for a second, then noticing the Italian across from him draped almost unconscious over Germany shoulder he looked rather ill.

"It's okay love." England reached over and patted Austria's graceful hands, "We'll live." He gave him a reassuring smile and Roderich grimaced.

"You too?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Arthur glanced at Francis and winced. That's when mugs clashed over the Austrian's head and beer just missed spilling over his beige sweater and a horrified look came over the brunettes face. Both the Prussian and Frenchman laughed and took a swig and England suddenly didn't feel too bad about where he was seated. It was fifty times better then where Roderich was right now.

"You fucking bastard, where the hell are we going?" a voice yelled angrily from outside and France's eyebrows rose.

"There's Antonio." And sure enough, it was with a fuming Romano in tow.

"¡Hola!" the Spaniard called and Prussia jumped up and gave him a hug around his waist.

"Antonio, hey bro, come in, have a seat and a drink. You too Romano!"

"I'm not having a fucking drink. I'm going home." Spain caught the retreating Italian by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back through the door, plopped him down in a chair and sat down beside him. Austria slid the drink that had been placed before him over and the Spaniard beamed.

"Thank you Roderich. See Lovi, you should learn some manors like Mr. Edelstein over there."

"Aren't you going to have anything to drink, Roddy?" Gilbert asked almost taken aback as the Italian started ranting about manners.

"I am not drinking anything here. Antonio should have it so it doesn't go to waste." The still sulking Austrian muttered. Spain took a sip and grinned that sunny smile again at his Italian 'date'.

"Isn't he adorable?" That caused the heated Italian to explode into another rant with language so colourful it caused even the Englishman to blush. Said Englishman took another swig from the mug then looked over at Francis beside him.

"You're buying this by the way, frog." He muttered and his blond companions smile turned to a leer.

"Of course but you'll have to pay me back somehow mon cher. However you like." England obviously didn't get the innuendo as he took another gulp and didn't comment. Instead his gaze turned to the German who was chatting with Alfred. Italy had slouched all the way over so he was lying across Ludwig's lap, talking about something or other, but not paying attention to anything happening around him. Occasionally Ludwig would look worriedly down at the boy but continued to talk to the animated American. Another round was soon ordered for the six- sum that were still drinking and the chat turned more pointedly in a way the Austrian couldn't help but not like. England was on his second drink and something told Roderich that he couldn't count on him if he got into a tight situation.

Arthur on the other hand had taken quite a liking to the calm and cool Austrian. He seemed like the type of person who you could have a long chat with over a cup of tea by the fire on a cold evening. Though he felt a bit sorry for him having to be seated between Francis and Gilbert, he had to put up with both of their sidelong glances and staying hands, not that he wasn't doing a good job of it mind you. Another round was ordered soon after and Gilbert, who had already had four, slid his over to the Austrian.

"Have some."

"No thank you." That's when Germany stood and slung Feliciano over his shoulder in a sort of fireman's carry.

"We'd better go." He stated, slapping his, and Italy's, share of the bill down onto the table. "Take care, it was good talking to you and Gilbert, try to make it home tonight I could use a hand cleaning up after your…."

"Gotcha Bro." he replied cutting him off and saluted with a grin. "I'll see what I can do, not saying that I can't do something's, I can do everything. I want to see what I want to do." Ludwig simply rolled his eyes and carried his limp companion out the door with a wave over his shoulder.

"You're not making sense." The Austrian muttered rubbing his temples.

"I'm making complete sense, you just don't understand how my awesomeness can make everything that much..." Arthur smiled and took another sip, they were cute together. And sooner or later Roderich would get him sorted out.

"You should have a drink." The albino continued after his little speech.

"I keep telling you, I'm not drinking a thing here. Alcoholic or otherwise."

"I wish you would." the Prussian's voice lowed and he leaned closer placing a hand by the Austrian's ear so no one else could see what he was saying. "Because I think I'd like you drunk, Roddy." The brunette didn't reply, instead his violet gaze slid from where it had been resting on Germany's vacant seat to the pale hand that was sliding up his leg.

"I'd appreciate you moving your hand."

"To where?" the Austrian in a swift movement caught the straying appendage and deposited it back on the owners lap and the Prussian sat back with a sigh. "You're no fun."

"And I don't intend to be."

"Drink something."

"No!"

"Fine! I just take you out drinking and you refuse to participate! Seriously, do you know how inconsiderate you are?" Now the whole table had turned to see what Gilbert was yelling about, and he lowered his head with a slight blush reddening the Austrian's cheeks as he noticed the stares. Unfortunately this made him unable to see the glance that was passed around the bad touch trio. France raised his eyebrows and nodded with a lustrous grin and Spain's eyes developed a twinkle of mischief, his lips pulled into a smile, then mouthed _"Do it."_ The Prussian turned to the embarrassed man beside him. Now _this_ would be fun.

* * *

><p>Oh ho! What will happen next?<p>

I really need to thank all you wonderful people who commented on my writing or are even just reading this! I hope you all like it. And I need to also thank that one person, who is almost as awesome as Prussia, who said they liked my writing. You know who you are and I really appreciate it! Alright! Enough flapping my gums already and get back to writing! Remember to comment and please let me know if you have any plot ideas for a Spain X Austria!

(New _First you then what _will up by next week at the latest! Sorry for the wait!)


	3. Where did you go?

Hey there,

I can't thank you enough for reading this far, chapter three already? I really do try my best to write things that I think you will enjoy. But I am not psychic (Though it would nice to be) so please tell me what you are thinking. Danke.

Those warnings again, I mean really, if you have read this far and are looking in the "M" section what do you expect.

**WARNINGS**:

BoyXBoy, homosexuality or whatever you want to call it

Coarse and vulgar language (AKA Romano's mouth)

Smexy times

Don't like? Don't read.

**Main Pairings:**

France X England

Prussia X Austria

**Implied:**

Germany X N. Italy

Spain X

England X America

_**And implied crosses between listed pairs. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Where did you go?**

Gilbert's heated gaze roamed around the table's occupants as he slid the mug away from the Austrian and took a sip and swallowed, licking his lips slowly. Even Alfred seemed to be in on the action now, his hands were clasped in a look of anticipation and his eyes sparkled with guilty pleasure. England on the other hand was beginning to get worried. What were these idiots up to? Again a red eye slid to Roderich and then looked up at Francis on the Austrian's other side as though to ask permission. Francis grinned like the Cheshire cat and took a swig from his own beer. That seemed answer enough for the Prussian who took another sip.

"What the fuck is going on? You dumb asses are just being all creepy and silent, what the hell is wrong with you." Romano grumbled. Roderich looked up to reply to the impugning Italian and this was just the moment the Prussian was waiting for. The very hand that the Austrian had removed before sprung up catching the brunettes chin and pulled him rather roughly towards the albino, catching him completely off guard.

"Wha…" was all he could manage before their mouths met in an opened mouthed kiss. Roderich's surprised gaze changed to horror the moment as he realized what was happening. He threw himself back, spitting out the beer that Gilbert had obviously forced into his mouth and throat and the table burst into a laughing fit. Arthur couldn't help laughing, that had been perfectly planned and the look on Austria's face was priceless! Both of Roderich's hands were covering his mouth as he gazed around the table in disgust. Then he leapt up and knocked over the chair, his face turning red and he ran out of the room.

"Oh, Roddy! Don't be like that!" Gilbert cried spinning around in his chair with a grin but the Austrian was gone.

"He'll get lost." Antonio managed as he tried to get his breath back. "You should go after him."

"And apologize." Arthur added trying to stop his own laughter. "That was just bloody cruel." Gilbert shrugged and stood up.

"You'll pick up the tab for me won't you Francis?" Then, without waiting for a reply, hurried out the door still laughing quietly to himself.

"We should go too." Francis sighed glancing up at the clock above the bar. "You said you wanted to be back my ten. It's almost ten thirty now." England's eyes flew to the time piece and he sighed.

"Bother. Oh well, we'd best go now." He stood hastily but the Frenchman wasn't so inclined to hurry. He spoke with Antonio for a few minutes more then ordered another beer.

"Oh, sit down mon cher, there's plenty of time."

"But you just said…"

"Oh hush," the Frenchman tutted with that trademark smile, "You were enjoying yourself until I mentioned the time weren't you?" England's lips tightened but he sighed and seated himself again, though moving to the, now absent, Prussian's chair next to Romano. He knew if he stayed where he had been he'd be next. Though this group was annoying, perverted, frustrating and all together rude, their conversation was entertaining and they could keep your attention captured for hours.

Meanwhile, Gilbert was getting worried. He'd been searching for the runaway brunette for a good thirty minutes now. First he'd headed towards the main street thinking that Roderich, much like a moth, would have headed towards the light to hail a taxi cab. No luck finding him there. If he'd wandered into the back streets there was no chance the Prussian could find him before some gang got to him. He'd rung the Austrian's house a _few_ times leaving messages to get ahold of him if he had gotten home safely. He asked at a few hotels to see if Austria had purchased a room for the night but no one said they had seen him nor rented a room to him. The same went for passersby that he questions, most said no and shirked off into the shadows. A few smiled kindly and said they'd tell him if they did. Finally the Prussian slumped down against a wall and stared down at his scuffed sneakers angrily, kicking a can into the darkness. Why was he even worried about the stupid pansy in the first place? He should head back to the bar, get wasted with the boys and pick up some hot chick on the way home. He smiled and nodded, yes, that was what he should do. Then he slammed his head back into the bricks, what was he thinking, it was Roderich he was looking for, of course he couldn't leave Specs to fend for himself in the rough downtown area.

"Ah, Gilbert. Just the person I need, aru." Gilbert's head jerked sharply up to look at Chinese man the leaning over him. He scrambled to his feet and found himself brushing off his pants and trying to straighten his appearance.

"Um…Yao. Hey." He didn't know rightly what to say. There was a light perfume in the air that seemed to follow the small raven-haired nation around.

"I think I found something of yours." A spark rushed to the albino's brain but he didn't say anything. Austria.

"Oh really?" He bobbed his head and smiled

"You're looking for Roderich, right? Someone has hit his head pretty hard. He's out like a light behind Cecil's." then he paused "If I were you I'd hurry, aru." his brow became furrowed and the silverette's eyes widened. Cecil's was the bar they had been in only a little while ago.

"What happened to him?" he could feel the worry building, if some blundering idiot had as much as touched a hair on his head…

"Gangs are big in this area, aru. People can also get rough when they come out of bars like that." the Prussian didn't wait to hear anymore. He took off at full sprint, his past worries deserting him.

"Thanks Yao." He called over his shoulder. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Roderich wasn't stupid, he was well aware he wasn't good at finding his way from place to place so he would have just stayed where he had been. Being awesome blinded you a bit sometimes when everyone looks up to you. He rounded the corner and slowed to a jog as he neared the bar, the smell of cigarette smoke, booze and something deeper like perfume or cologne filled the air. Then he stopped all together. What if this was a trick? He shook his head and struck it with a palm. Then chucked almost darkly, if he wasn't in this weird mood he would have said something like: My Austria senses are tingling. He slowly rounded the building into the ally that ran a block, it seemed deserted. He paused then ran his eyes slowly up and down the length and they landed of a small crumpled figure, almost too small to be a person. He approached gingerly and knelt beside his friend. His eyes were closed and his face was pale in the dim light of the moon.

"Roderich?" there was no reply and, though he hadn't fought for a long time, his military first aid course took over. Checking for a pulse first he found one in his neck, it was normal if not a little bit slow and steady. Tentatively he unfurled the man and rested his head on his lap. "Roderich, hey, you okay?" this time there was a little bit of a response and his eyelids flickered and then after a long moment opened. Gilbert took a sharp intake, violet eyes stood out against the pale skin in the ghostly light of the moon.

"G-gilbert?" his voice was soft and confused.

"I'm right here." Was he really being chivalrous? The Austrian's eyes slipped closed for another moment then he looked up again. He seemed to be seeing him strangely and blinked a few times. Gilbert didn't look like he normally did. He was pale, deep creases of worry at the edges of his ruby eyes and mouth and he looked soft and kind.

"Gilbert, I just want to go home." He whispered, and the Prussian smiled softly and pulled the man into his arms.

"Of course you do, of course." And he smiled, letting his face press into the Austrian's white shirt, not sure if he'd ever let go.

* * *

><p>Awe, wasn't that cute? I had to go through and chop up the ending about 6 or 7 times so it wasn't mushy. Thanks to the person who said I should have a China moment in it!<p>

Please let me know what you think of it so far, I really like comments and suggestions if you hadn't gotten that already. Danke!~


	4. And what about tonight?

Hello,

So technically this is the beginning of the end. Only a few chapters left. ~sigh~ oh well, I get to keep writing for a bit more. Please enjoy!

**WARNINGS**:

BoyXBoy, homosexuality or whatever you want to call it

Coarse and vulgar language (AKA Romano's mouth)

Smexy times

Don't like? Don't read.

**Main Pairings:**

France X England

Prussia X Austria

**Implied:**

Germany X N. Italy

Spain X

England X America

_**And implied crosses between listed pairs. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

**And what about tonight?**

England tapped the table with his index figure at a furious rate. It had been alright when Francis had stayed with his friends for ten then twenty minutes. But two hours was ridiculous, it was almost twelve thirty, now he continued with his drawn out goodbyes. Arthur grit his teeth and stood, catching the blond bimbo by the back of his shirt he dragged his from his seat and to his feet.

"We're leaving." He hissed and Francis looked surprised then turned back to the table.

"Well, we'll be off, duty calls." He winked and all but Romano chuckled. He caught the surprised Englishman by the arm and led him from the tavern with a grin to the farewells of the men behind them. "If you wanted me so desperately to yourself you should have said to before." He cooed down at the man that had quickly pulled away from his grasp.

"Oh, shut up frog. You're my lift home and I don't have money for a cab, but I don't see how you're going to drive after drinking that much." The Frenchman bushed the question away with a flick of a wrist as they entered the cool air of the night.

"Your concern is touching but I'll be fine."

"It's not you I'm worried about." The green eyed man muttered under his breath with a sigh as he brushed back his hair with one hand, sliding the other into his pocket. Then his hand slammed into a cool object and he froze and drew the hand out quickly and gave a sharp cry of pain. "Oh, shit." He hissed as he wiped the blood off onto a handkerchief, he's forgotten about that bottle opener in his pocket.

"Are you alright mon cher? Francis was suddenly beside him and producing a roll of bandages from his bag as he eyed the nasty gash worriedly.

"Of course I'm not bloody alright. I just stabbed myself with a stupid bottle opener." He muttered angrily as he snatched the roll from his friends hand but had trouble as he tried to unroll it with only his good hand.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes, Arthur, let me do that." He snatched the roll back and the Englishman was almost too surprised to argue. Had Francis just offered to help? Francis led him over to a bench and sat down and the smaller nation sat beside him as he took his hand. "You can't be careless." Francis murmured as he pressed his own handkerchief to the wound to rid it of more of the blood.

"Careless? Are you calling _me_ careless?" The Englishman scoffed as Francis removed the handkerchief and eyed the cut skeptically before beginning to apply the bandage. "Coming from you that's a laugh, you are always being thoughtless." Francis's blue eyes rose to him for a moment, he wasn't smiling. He looked dead serious and England found himself swallowing nervously, he had really meant it.

"Injuries are nothing to just blow off." The Frenchman muttered as he tucked in the end of the cloth in so it would stay. "I can't have you hurt." Then very gently he lifted the hand and kissed the palm. England flushed but didn't pull back. Francis let a sigh play over the skin before lowering it to rest on the wood of the bench. They were both silent for a moment as Arthur raised his hand and stared down at the bandage then tightened his hand into a fist until it stung.

"Thanks." That was all he was able to mutter.

"Don't mention it." Francis stood and offered him a hand to help him stand and to his surprise England took it.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Gilbert glanced over at the figure in the seat next to him. Roderich seemed so small, his eyes almost closed as he stared out at the familiar passing scenery as they neared his house.<p>

"Listen, Roderich, I'm really sorry about what happened tonight." The brunette didn't say a word so he continued. "I shouldn't have done that but you are just such a pansy at times and you never just relax." The Austrian's shoulders had stiffened and Prussia wasn't sure whether he was upset at him or just still bothered with his run in with the gang in the alley. "Can you at least look at me?" For a moment he didn't move, then slowly he shifted and pale purple eyes appeared from the darkness.

"It's fine. I'm quite sure I deserved that."

"Are you angry with me?" This time Roderich paused for longer.

"Yes. I am." Gilbert looked away; he could hardly stand the image of the Austrian's crumpled body in the alley that kept playing across his vision. God, he hated himself at the moment, and believe you me, that is a rare moment. They pulled into the ring road in front of Roderich's house and the brunette opened the door but paused as he stepped out, leaving the door open. "Gilbert?"

"Yeah?" he turned towards the albino and with his head bent he smiled slightly.

"I'm not sure I want to be alone tonight, I mean, it's a long drive back to your brothers from here and I'm sure you're tired." His violet eyes flicked up and Gilbert for a moment was at a loss for words.

"You want me to stay?" The Austrian just blinked, his smile staying as sly as ever.

"I think you owe me." Again Gilbert was lost for words. "I'm sorry for being such… such a burden this evening, but believe me; I can make it up to you." Had that thump on the head knocked a screw loose in his brain? This was defiantly not like Roderich. I mean, first inviting him to stay the night, then implying that they might…. He made his normally rather lewd brain shut off before he could finish the sentence. Instead he turned the car off, pocketed the keys and shut the door, making sure to lock it.

"Only if I must." He said with slicked on nonchalance as he sauntered over to where his friend stood, slipping a hand around his waist. "Seriously though, this had better be good Roddy." Roderich's lips tightened and he glanced up at him.

"Or I could lock you outside for the night and you no longer have your car keys." Gilbert blinked and checked his pockets. No keys.

"What the hell." He looked over at the man standing beside him with a coy smile on his lips. "But I just had them; I locked the doors and put them in my pocket." Then his saw the glinting object that was being swung around the Austrian's long pale fingers. "You didn't."

"You can have them back in the morning as long as your good." It was Gilberts turn to glair; he hated it when Roderich used that tone of voice.

"Fine." He whispered as he once again took his lover by the waist. "But only tonight I'm good, you said nothing about tomorrow morning." Violet eyes were rolled as he unlocked the door to the house.

"Oh you." But even he could guess this just may last until morning.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think of that? Just the build up to the climax but I think it's sort of cute none the less. Okay, here we go.<p>

**WARNING: If you are not okay with boy on boy or any form of sex do not read the next chapter. **

As for the rest of you: Please enjoy.


	5. Sex among other things

Two chapters left. Gosh, what will I do when this is all over? Perhaps I'll cross the entire the wall of China on rollerblades, become an anesthesiologist and move to Guatemala. Or I could start a new story. -Sigh- Do you even read these messages I write?

**WARNINGS**:

BoyXBoy, homosexuality or whatever you want to call it

Coarse and vulgar language (AKA Romano's mouth)

Smexy times

Don't like? Don't read.

**Main Pairings:**

France X England

Prussia X Austria

**Implied:**

Germany X N. Italy

Spain X

England X America

_**And implied crosses between listed pairs**_

_**There is sex in this chapter. If you are NOT alright with that do not continue beyond **__**this**__** point.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Sex among other things.**

When you picture Gilbert Beilschmidt you do not imagine someone soft and caring. No. You picture that carefree grin, red eyes that seem to always appear at the worst of times and a mouth that boasts the most ridiculous of things. Including his absolute superiority over all other nations normally described as being 'awesome'. But those derogatory thoughts were far from Roderich's head at the moment.

Cool, precise, fingers slipped up his thighs teasing him as though to ask for entrance. The bottle of lube had been carelessly tossed to the floor so that if the Austrian tipped his head he could see it winking in the moonlight. Taunting him no doubt. Gilbert's lips grazed his ear whispering sweet nothings that sounded wonderful but he couldn't make out exactly what was being said. But he knew what the Prussian wanted. That was obvious enough. He wanted the Austrian to ask for it, to beg him, to let him do what he wanted and pleased with his body. Well that wasn't going to happen as long as Roderich had a shred of pride left within him. But it was so hard to refuse that voice at the moment. He reached up and gently placed a hand on Gilbert's cheek and he turned into it, kissing the palm and holding it there for a moment. His pale fingers clasping the Austrians long thin ones in a way that made the smaller man smile.

"May I?" Gilbert's voice was coated with lust and many other emotions that Austria doubted even the Prussian could name. He didn't need to respond though; it was already too obvious what his answer would be. He wasn't going to fight it tonight, give Gilbert what he wanted within reason and leave him wanting more. Gilbert smiled a rather predatory smile and bent to give the Austrian a heated kiss. Slipping his tongue into the others mouth he sent electric sparks up into the others brain. Gilbert drew back and smiled again, a blush was spreading over the Austrian's high cheek bones like wild fire. Cute. Now for the fun part. He wanted to hear him to scream. He normally would cry uncle when things got too hot and sticky. But somehow Prussia doubted he would tonight. He still couldn't completely imaging this was happening; he always knew he was irresistible, now even to Roderich. He paused for a second to savor the moment, his smile growing and Roderich looked away, it was now obvious that Gilbert was the mental nut case he'd always taken him for. He was about to mention this to his companion out of pure habit when a finger entered him and he took a sharp breath in surprise. Gilbert leaned forwards and bit gently into his collarbone to take away from the shock as he slid back and forth until he could move easily. His mouth wandered up to his neck, creating his mark in the form of bruises. They would last for days. The Austrian gave a whisper of a moan which he was obviously trying to hide as another finger slid in, scissoring gently at first then more roughly. Roderich was trying to keep his breathing in check; he knew Gilbert was good at this, but so was he, even though he didn't flaunt it all the time the way the albino did.

"Gilbert, you… you needn't be rough." He tried to keep his voice even bit it was difficult seeing as he was being finger fucked and his companions tongue was slowly working its way across his chest now. That got a slight chuckle from the albino and he reached up and kissed him again as he slid the fingers out none too gently.

"I'm going to be as rough as I want with you Roddy. I mean, we've got all night after all. You'll be fine by the morning… maybe." Then something else slightly slicked pressed against him and Roderich quickly looked away from the red unwavering eyes.

"You are such a…" whatever word was about to be muttered by the Austrian was immediately cut off as he gave a cry as the Prussian pushed in. Gilbert caught his lovers chin and forced him to look up, kissing him again as he jerked slightly earning himself another more desperate exclamation and a bite as he pushed his tongue into the others mouth.

"You were the one asking for this."

"Oh shut it. Ah!" The Austrian hissed. When had his arms wound themselves around the man above him? The Prussian began to slide out again but fingernails bit into his skin. "Please … don't move yet." Roderich sounded so pitiful. Prussia stopped entirely and looked down at the man below him, his eyes were almost closed and the blush was still there, he was biting his lip in a way that, if it was possible, made the Prussian even harder. He wouldn't look him in the eye. It obviously hurt him tremendously. He let his own eyes slip closed for a moment, Roderich's body was hot and tight, and it felt good to be with him, by him, over him_, in him. _That caused a slight shiver to run down his spine and he smiled again, he couldn't help it. Then he pulled out, Roderich took a sharp intake, gritting his teeth but didn't object. His head tipped back and Gilbert thrust again, this time not as carefully. Roderich gave a quiet cry, and this time Gilbert noticed the amount of blood came away as he pulled back. The Austrian mentally slapped himself, _Roderich, for heaven's sakes, get ahold of yourself. You've felt worse pain than this. _That was one of the things that got to him about Gilbert, he could make you lose it so easily, simply shown between Gilbert and Hungary when they were in close proximity. He tightened his body around the man's cock as it slid in again and it was the Prussian's turn to give a low moan.

"Relax Roddy." He whispered and he gave another throaty moan, "It'll only hurt if you do that." his thrusts were becoming more even, more focused as they progressed. How did Roderich know how to move like this exactly? Did he do this all the time or what? As he increased his pace the Austrian gave up trying to hold back his cries, fuck trying to remain calm, he was allowed to give in now and again. The thrusts were harder and less painful now as he got used to them and slowly the pleasure took over the pain. Then he came too close. Missing his prostate by millimeters the Austrian gave a sharp gasp and he heard Gilbert chuckle, a dark intimidating sound then make a sudden spark of unexpected fear well up inside Roderich.

"Scream for me." Roderich looked away, the blush on his cheeks increasing. He couldn't rightly tell him to stop. Then the Prussian pulled back and thrust back in, this time harder than before and he hit. The Austrian screamed. His back arching and his fingernails dug into his lovers back, the pain only making the man above want to press harder.

"Gilbert…" He leaned down to hear what he was saying, his voice was quiet and strangely rough as he arms tightened around his back. "More…please, harder." The albino obliged, thrusting again into his prostate he received another cry and the brunette began to work with him, rolling his hips in time with the thrusts. Catching the Austrian's cock in his hand he began to pump, the brown haired nation shuddered and closed his eyes again as though embarrassed, he was getting close. Then again so was Gilbert. When he came he filled him, pulling out and spilling down his thighs and onto the blankets. Austria had gone limp beneath him after he'd come; the only thing showing he was even still alive was the heavy rise and fall of his chest as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes were closed, lips parted just enough to help himself breath.

"So, satisfied?" Gilbert was finally able to mutter after a few moments of breathing. His voice still sounded breathless and Roderich found himself smiling.

"No. You'll never get your keys back at this rate." His partner laughed and pulled himself closer.

"Then I'll have to take them from you forcefully in the morning."

"Was that all you really wanted? Your keys back?" The Prussian laughed again and pulled the brunette tight against his body, feeling the light breathing against his chest as the young man snuggled in. Gilbert let his pale lips press gently against the smaller man's forehead.

"No." That was all he needed to say.

* * *

><p>There we go. I'm not too good at writing <strong>that <strong>kind of scene yet and according to quite a few people I write it in a very unique way... I'm not sure if that's good or bad thing. Anyway, I hope you liked. I can't decide if I should write a scene between France and England or not. What do you think? Let me know and I can always add one in.

Please keep reading!~


	6. When the sun rises

The **LAST CHAPTER **is upon us, I really liked this story for some reason, and I hope you did too. Thanks to both of the wonderful people who edited for me, Anonosity and T.T. I'll come crying back to you both soon with another tale full of errors.

**WARNINGS**:

BoyXBoy, homosexuality or whatever you want to call it

Coarse and vulgar language (AKA Romano's mouth)

Smexy times

Don't like? Don't read.

**Main Pairings:**

France X England

Prussia X Austria

**Implied:**

Germany X N. Italy

Spain X

England X America

_**And implied crosses between listed pairs**_

_**I don't own Hetalia. Oh, but if I did….**_

**Last chapter: Enjoy!~**

**Chapter 6**

**Morning.**

The first thing Gilbert noticed when the sun slipped through the curtains and woke him was the lack of another body next to his. He slid from the position he had been prior to a sprawl across the entire empty bed, dragging the blankets up and over his head. They smelt faintly of cleaning detergent, Roderich and another smell settled over him, one faintly of flowers. He smiled and arched his back, relishing in the slight ache from where Austria had dug his nails in the night before. Where was Roderich at such an early hour, but then again, what time was it? He sat up groggily and searched the room with his eyes for a clock, finally locating one on the bedside table. He ginned in spite of himself as he noticed the bottle of lube placed carefully beside it. Oh Roddy, he was such a clean freak, he couldn't have a thing on the floor. It was eight-thirty, he was normally an early riser the he was a little disappointed at himself for not awakening before Austria. The Prussian scrubbed at his eyes and dragged himself out of the warmth, finding his clothes, all but his shirt, neatly folded on the end of the bed. He jammed on his boxers and pants and threw the door open to the hallway. The smell of apple muffins carried up from the kitchen and he grinned. If there was one thing he could say about Roderich, and it had nothing to do with beds, it was that when he put his mind to it he was a fantastic chief. He hurried down the steps, pausing once to make a pose in the full length mirror by the door, before bursting into the room.

"Well look who's up." He glanced over at the voice and leered. Roderich sat with his glasses perched on the end of his nose, before him he had the morning paper which he had obviously lowered to see who was entering his kitchen. His hair was still wet from the shower he had taken earlier and he was wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a long shirt. Nothing else. Prussia was rather pleased.

" 'Morning Specs." He said and Roderich tipped his head towards the tray of warm muffins by the stove picking the paper back up.

"Help yourself." He did. Taking two and shunning the poor plate that sat beside the tray. He flopped himself down into the chair across from the brunette and took a bite from one muffin.

"Delicious." He mumbled around the mouthful of crumbs.

"Swallow before you speak." He didn't even look up from the paper. He was such a parent. But Gilbert did as he was told and swallowed the muffin before continuing.

"I wasn't taking about the muffin. Sore this morning?" Violet eyes glanced up and an eyebrow was raised as Gilbert took another bite, flinging all the spite he could at the man across from him. "I mean, from how you acted last night I'd think you'd have died. You're such a quiet fuck until it's all over, then you never stop complaining out how bad it was."

"I'm afraid that I don't remember complaining." Gilbert gave him his best lustful look and Roderich looked back down a slight tinge of pink coming across his features as he realized he had just admitted to enjoying it.

"But really, how are you feeling? Have you eaten?" Roderich smiled slightly and looked back up.

"I'm just a bit tired, as you can well imagine. Aren't you?" Gilbert shook his head.

"Nope, not me. I can just go and go and go and go…" Violet eyes were rolled and he reached over, taking the uneaten muffin from Gilbert's hand. "_Mumfp_… " he muttered, swallowing again. "I'm going to need my car keys back, bitch." Roderich swatted at him with the newspaper and he laughed quietly as the Prussian faked a dramatic death.

"I'm embarrassed to know you." He said, still smiling and the Prussian grinned.

"The feeling is mutual I assure you." Austria broke off a piece off of the muffin, they still smelled delectable, and popped it into his mouth, looking back down at the paper. There was something angelic about how he looked this morning; a slight glow over his skin, that or the smell of the pastries was getting to the albino's head. But none the less he stood slowly and made his way, almost carefully, over to the man's side. He gazed at the article he was reading for a moment, something about a tree planting mission in Switzerland. Then a hand slipped onto the brunette's slim shoulder. He looked up, not at all surprised, and the Prussian's other hand cupped the man's chin as he bent to kiss him. Roderich didn't fight it. I mean, after last night there was little he wouldn't let the Prussian get away with. For now at least. He drew back after a second but a strong hand pulled him back into the embrace, one hand on his cheek and the other on the small of his back. Teeth grazed his lips, nibbling and sending shocks down his spine. It felt wonderful. A tongue invaded and he tried to pull back again. This time Gilbert allowed him and he sat back in the chair, flushed and embarrassed looking. "You enjoy that."

"Shut up." He stood and as his shirt settled down around his legs it looked like he wasn't wearing anything but the shirt. Gilbert found it a rather pleasing image. "Your keys are in the bowl on the table by the front door." He said hurriedly, not looking the albino in the eye. "I'm going to go get changed." It was as much a goodbye as Gilbert was expecting. Roderich turned but a hand caught his fleeing form by the arm.

"Wait." He turned and in a strangely chivalrous way Prussia lifted and kissed his hand. Letting his breath play over the long white fingers and he smiled. "Do you want to go out for lunch or something this afternoon?" Austria knew that this was just Gilbert's way of saying he wanted to spend the day together and the brunette smiled.

"Fine. But you're paying." Gilbert grinned and muttered something about frugal pansies before following the man up towards the bedroom.

Arthur was lying splayed across the couch when Francis stepped in. Still naked.

"Put the kettle on, as well as some clothes." He hadn't even opened his eyes and yet he knew that when Francis could help it he'd prefer to be unclothed. But Francis was Francis clothing or not.

"Tired mom cher? The Englishman managed a quiet noise and he heard the blond give a slight chuckle as he tucked the blankets around his tired companion a little tighter. For all Arthur knew it was probably just to feel him up. "You sleep, I'll make breakfast, oui?" he gave another tired mumble and Francis kissed him on the forehead. "Sweet dreams." And he knew they would be. As long as the Frenchman was out of the room. But them again things could be rather pleasant when the Frog was around.

Damn it. Now he was thinking about last night. He hadn't realized how nice a body Francis had. He lifted his head and slammed it back down into the sofa a few times. Don't think, don't think, don't think, don't think… damn it. Well that was impossible. He tipped his head so he could see into the adjoining kitchen. Francis hustled back and forth, grabbing flour and baking-soda. Heavens knows what he was making. He'd put on a pair of boxers but they rose low on his hips, not at all helping to clear the Englishman's foggy mind. Oh well, they were his thoughts, Francis didn't have to know that he had a fabulous ass. Had he really just thought that?

**THE END. **Thank you all so much for reading my story.

**If you read, please, please, please review.**

I'm sorry the England X France part ended so quickly, my computer will not let me type anymore on this page, stupid thing.

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING!~ **

**B~B~R~**


End file.
